She's Like The Wind
by AriaEzraFan
Summary: Aria Montgomery, daughter of Byron Montgomery, the richest man in Rosewood. Ezra Fitzgerald, son of James Fitzgerald, second richest man in Rosewood. Both men have been friends since the war. And both have children who need to be married off. Soon they will be husband and wife but it wont be easy...(Faintly based off Gone With The Wind by Rosewoodgirl 317 check out her books) Ezria
1. The Khans

Aria Montgomery, daughter of Byron Montgomery, the richest man in Rosewood. Ezra Fitzgerald, son of James Fitzgerald, second richest man in Rosewood. Both men have been friends since the war. And both have children who need to be married off. Soon they will be husband and wife but it wont be easy...

My Mother told me, on my eleventh birthday, that when I was seventeen I would be married to a noble man of Pennsylvania. At the time I couldn't even comprehend what that meant, after all I was only eleven but now as my seventeenth birthday slowly creeps close I can't help but wonder who this man will be. In three months I will be married yet I still don't know who the man will be.

Most of the men that live near me in Rosewood are horrible and rude boys that try to touch the young girls' breasts. I tend to steer clear of them, I cannot stand them. I love to sit in my room and read for hours. It takes me away from my life. My father is a horrible man, he drinks and drinks all the time. Sometimes when he drinks to heavily I am the brunt of his anger.

My father started to drink when my dear Mother died, she passed away during the winter of my thirteenth year. Because most of the women that are yet to be married are young, he can't seem to find a man who will be willing to give him his daughter, despite my father being the richest man in Rosewood.

A loud knocking pushes me from my thoughts as I call out to the person who knocked. When the door opens I see my nanny, Sara standing there with a bowl in her hands. I smile and usher her forward.

"Miss Aria, your Father wants you to eat this" Sara says as she places the food in front of me. I smile and look at her.

"But why?. Supper is not till seven" I ask.

"Yes Miss. That is true however, we have company and as you know a woman of your age can't eat in front of guests"

"Oh" I reply "Who is coming?"

"The Khans ma'am. Your father thinks he has found a man for you to marry!" Sara exclaims.

Deep down, I feel sick. The Khans, that could only mean one thing- Noel. Noel is a horrible boy and I cannot see myself marrying him. He is racist and rude and I don't want him in my life. I can't tell my father this of course because he would probably beat me.

At 6:58 I find myself sat in our dining room in my best blue dress sat next to Noel Khan and his family. Even though I am not looking I can sense him staring at my breasts. He is such a pig and I would die before marrying him!

"So Byron, how have you been dealing with everything?" Noels father Holden asked.

"Fine. Absolutely fine!" Byron said with no emotion. Holden and his wife Talia exchanged confused looks.

"Aria, how are you dealing with the death" Talia asked softly gently touching my arm from across the table.

I was about to speak up when my father gave me a stern look. "Fine" I mumbled quietly. Even though I wanted to cry and bang my fists on the table in despair.

After they had finished eating Noel took my hand. "Sir, would you mind terribly if I escorted your daughter on a ride around town?" he asked my father smugly.

"Not at all. Take as long as you like" Byron smiled.

When outside the estate gates Noel took my arm and lead her down to his families carriage.

"Noel. Please, can we go back. I feel tired" I whimper as I am pulled inside.

"No. Miss Aria. I'm afraid not. We are going to have some fun tonight" He snarled.

I shiver as I start to feel extremely scared. Noel sat down next to me and stroked my arm.

"Mr Noel. I would rather you didn't touch me in such a way" I stutter.

Noel smiled. "But unfortunately for you Miss Aria, I am in control here" Noel said sternly as he put his other hand on my thigh he slowly rubbed circles as I tried to get away.

His hand creeped further up my leg as he pulled my dress up with it. By this point tears streamed down my face and I begged him to stop.

Rain slapped against the windows of the carriage as Noel became the true monster I knew he was. My father will beat me if he found out what just happened. He would blame me for it and that would make everything worse. I blame me for it so why wouldn't he?

I am going to be forced to spend the rest of my life with the man who raped me.

 **A/N. New Story, Ezra will be introduced in the next scene. Byron will find out about the rape and doesn't take it well. Please review and favourite.**


	2. Sadness and disappointment

When we arrive back at my house I realise that blood is trickling down my thighs. My whole body is in agony as I walk up the steps to my house.

Noel grabs my hand and squeezes tightly "You will not tell anyone!" Noel scolded as he opened the door to our dining room.

I faked a smile as I greeted my father.

"Hello Dears, did you have a nice walk?" Talia asked.

"Yes, thank you Mother. However Miss Aria is quite tired and will be retiring to bed as a consequence of this" Noel said smugly. As he lightly pushes me out the door.

"Oh. Goodnight dear" Holden says.

"Good… n..n…night" I stammer before running up the stairs and exploding into tears.

As I enter my bed chamber I collapse to the floor and sob uncontrollably. I can't marry Noel!.

I slowly take off my dress, leaving me in my corset and torn undergarment. I grab a hot wet cloth from my sink and dab at my bloody thighs.

I was in an unbearable amount of pain all I want to do is sleep. I want to forget everything. Forget what happened and forget what is going to happen.

What if I'm with child? My father will kill me if I am!

The next day I am fearful to join our guests in the dining hall. I do not know what Noel had told my father and I fear they have already arranged the marriage.

Sara knocks gently on my door "Miss Aria?" I force a smile and call her in.

"Miss Aria, your father wants you downstairs" she says slowly as she hands me a clean dress.

I look at the silk blue dress in my hands it was the dress my mother gave me before she died. It was hers when she was my age. I feel myself nearing tears as I pull it on.

When I arrive down stairs I see Noel, Holden, Talia and my father eating breakfast at our vast dining table. They are talking in hushed tones till they see me.

When Noel sees me his eyes light up and smiles cruelly. "Ahh Aria, how lovely to see you on this beautiful morning" he says sarcastically though no one picks up on it but me.

I nod "Nice to see you all. I presume you slept well?" I ask.

There is an awkward silence and I have no clue what has been said about me in my absence.

"Aria. Noel is going to be your husband" Byron says happily. Suddenly I feel extremely sick.

I clap my hand over my mouth and run to the bathroom as tears blur my vision.

My father barges in the bathroom behind me "What the hell was that!?" he exclaims angrily as he slaps me hard across the face.

"Daddy. I… I can't marry Noel. I'm sorry… I… I just can't" I stammer fearful for the beating I will surely get.

"Why ever not?" he asks angrily.

"He… he… when we were walking… he t… touched me" I say as tears fill my hazel eyes.

"You had sex?" Byron said disappointedly.

"Yes…" I whisper.

"Why on earth did you let him have sex with you! You were supposed to wait!" he exclaims angrily.

"Daddy he forced me!" I cried.

"Okay" Byron says calmly "There are other perfect men out there. But you cannot tell anyone. Do you understand?"

"Yes father" I mutter. I feel so betrayed if my father loved me he would do something to help me rather than leaving me feeling depressed and dirty.

*Later*

Ezra's P.O.V

I hear a loud knock on my door so I pull my tired body out of bed and pull open the door. I see my father standing there in a suit.

"Yes?" I ask

"We are going to another estate, a potential wife. She is called Aria. You need to get changed and be ready in ten minutes" he says as he walks off.

I sigh as I pull out my finest black suit. I'm sick of meeting women. They are always all over me and I want a women who is independent and not afraid to go against what men think.

When we arrive at the Montgomery estate, all I see is a young woman who I presume is Aria and a man who I'm guessing is her father. However I do not see her mother, how odd.

"Hello Byron, this is Dianne, Wesley and Ezra" My father says.

"Hello Peter, my you sure have two fine sons" Byron says.

I look at Aria properly for the first time she looks like she is about to be sick with fear.

"Hello Miss Montgomery" I say as kindly as possible as I gently take her hand a place a light kiss on her palm.

I see that her hand is shaking as she retrieves her hand and places it by her side.

"H- Hello Mr… Mr Fitzgerald" she stammers nervously.

 **A.N: So here is chapter 2...**

 **I practically screamed with happiness when is saw that Rosewoodgirl 317 reviewed. So thanks for that it made my day! Also thanks to everyone else that reviewed. It means a lot. I hope you enjoyed if you did please review and favourite if you haven't already.**

 **Xx Natasha**


	3. Tears and Wesley

Ezra's P.O.V.

I sit next to Aria as supper is placed in front of us. I can see Aria physically shaking as she takes a sip from her glass of water.

As she is placing the glass back on the table she spills it on herself. She looks at her father with fear in her eyes. He looks angry. Aria excuses herself from the table and rushes to the bathroom.

When she still has not returned after ten minutes I offer to go and see what is wrong. When I find her she is curled up on the floor with her face buried in her knees.

I walk towards her fragile body and gently touch her shoulder. She jumps and immediately stands up and wipes her eyes furiously.

"I- I'm so sorry sir. Are they waiting. Is father mad?" Aria stammers nervously.

"No, Miss Aria, it is fine. But are you fine? I saw you were crying?" I ask.

"I'm fine" Aria says quietly.

"Are you..?" I start before she interrupts me.

"I said I'm fine!" she says sharply.

"Okay, if you say so" I mutter. "Can I escort you on a walk?" I ask.

I see Aria's eyes grow wide with fear as she vigorously, her eyes start to water and she backs herself against the wall.

She appears to be awfully frightened and I don't want her to be more upset.

"Aria, what ever is the matter?" I ask nervously.

Aria's P.O.V

I am so frightened, not necessarily of Ezra but of men in general. He looks really concerned for me.

I want to tell him, but then I see father and his furious face and abusive hand and I decide not to. It's not worth the extra pain and anguish that it'd cause me.

I shake my head and force a smile "Nothing dearest, shall we get back to our families?" I ask as I stand up.

Ezra looks shocked but nods. We walk to the dining hall in silence.

When we enter the hall, I see that my father is looking exceptionally angry, I just know that later I will receive a beating.

Ezra's parents look severely unimpressed with me and the whole situation.

"Aria, was feeling quite ill, but she feels better now" Ezra lies.

"Oh dear, how are you feeling now?" Dianne asks.

"Fine" I mutter.

-Later-

Wesley's P.O.V

I am alone in the sitting room with the beauty that is Aria. I wish that I was my brother because she is sure a nice chunk of meat.

She is sitting on the windowsill staring at the falling rain. Her head is rested against the cold glass. Her legs curled underneath her.

"Miss Aria?" I blurt out.

"Yes, Wesley?" She replies.

I stand out and walk towards her, sitting opposite her. I reach out and touch her pale cheek. She flinches away.

"Uh, Wesley I am sorry, I do not wish you to touch me in such a way" she says.

The cheek of her! Women should work to please men not dishonour them. I raise my hand and slap her forcefully across her face.

She reaches and touches her now reddening cheek. Tears start to blur in her eyes and they fall down her pale cheek.

Aria's P.O.V

After Wesley had slapped me I wanted to leave, I didn't want to be around another abusive man, but sadly my father had told me to stay with him no matter what.

I am not paying attention to him as his hand strokes my arm. When I feel his scratchy hand against my skin I pull away.

His eyes grow wide with fury as he slaps my cheek even harder. I fall to the ground at the impact. Wesley stands over me before pulling me up and pushing me into a wall.

By this point teats are streaming my cheeks. I do not want to be a part of this family.

Ezra's P.O.V

I hear a loud crash come from Aria's sitting room and I rush in immediately to see Wesley hitting my bride to be. I can't believe him!

Aria has tears streaming down her cheeks. I run in and pull him away from the poor girl.

I pull her close to me and hug her tightly. But to my dismay she roughly pushes me away and runs away out of the room.

Luckily our parents are not here at the present moment or they would of been in to see what the commotion was about.

After a while of berating Wes for his sinful actions I decide to go and find Aria. When I do find her I see her curled up outside under a big oak tree.

I cautiously walk towards her and sit down next to her. "Miss Aria? Are you okay?" I ask.

She wipes her eyes, sits up and nods slightly.

"Of course Mr Ezra" She replies


	4. Sorry Not an update but please read

_**A.N: I know I haven't updated in a while. I don't have the heart to write anything new for my stories. I'll get round to it at some point, but right now I just can't and I guess I owe you an explanation, I have been really depressed recently and although there is no apparent cause it messes with me and I can't focus much. I keep having anxiety attacks and I feel like shit all the time. I hope that you'll keep reading my stories, have faith and maybe I'll upload more soon. I am sorry and I am trying my best to write. Just be patient and I may having something up in the next week or two.**_


End file.
